Előről hátra 3: Fullánk vs fullánk
by Blondjob
Summary: SLASH A 2in1 és a Zárolt részleg folytatása. Remélem ez is tetszeni fog.:


Fullánk vs. Fullánk

Bájitaltan...Már megint? Miért versz, Merlin? Nem elég, hogy annyi bátyám van, és mindenben jobbak nálam? Nem elég, hogy a húgom mindenféle idiótákkal smárol, és kitudjamég, mit csinál? Ááá, nem, muszáj nekünk pénteken utolsó két órában a bűzös üstök fölött állnunk, és a még bűzösebb Snapet hallgatnunk. Ha legalább Doris Grey a csoportban lenne! Akkor talán el is viselném ezt az egészet.

- Harry, Harry, várj már meg! - rohanok utána, úgy megy, mintha Imperio találta volna el. Ha nem tudnám, hogy védekezik ellene, még megijednék.

- Ja, Ron, csak te vagy? - néz vissza rám, kissé bágyadtan. Aztán egyszer csak felvidul az arca, és lelkesen lépdel előre. Én megint beérem, és a vállára teszem a kezem, mielőtt újból lehagy.

- Mi ütött beléd, Harry? Megint rosszakat álmodsz este? - No ha már itt tartunk, én igen. Nagy pókok jönnek, és megeszik Dorist, még mielőtt megcsókolnám. Brrr, rágondolni is rossz.

Mi? Izé...szóltál?- kérdezte, mintha nem is ebben a világban járna, hanem valahol egy Kviddicslandet és Pajkos Boszorkák Földjét összekötő helyen.

- Haver, mi van veled?Órák után elrohansz, eltűnsz a klubhelyiségből, nem figyelsz arra, amit mondok, és még kajálni se jössz, ami szerintem már ijesztő.

- Ööö...izé...ne haragudj...

Már megint elrohan. Mi a franc ez, miért siet? Nincs senki a teremnél, csak Malfoy. Hozzá meg nem sietne így.

Biztos, ami biztos, utána megyek, valakinek meg kell védenie őt attól a patkánytól... Míg nem vagyok ott, kicsinálják egymást. De Harry nem tűnik túl támadónak... Ó, már megy is, közelebb áll Malfoyhoz, hogy végre felpofozhassa! Draco meg csak vigyorog, hogy rohadna meg. Ideje közbelépnem.

- Olálá, a mi kis Weasley patkányunk - kacag fel Draco, én meg úgy vicsorgok rá, mint Sipor Hermione kötögetésére. Szegény Hermione! Biztosan mindjárt ő is itt lesz. Mostanában neki is sok a dolga, egész múlthéten a könyvtárba járt, és ő sem evett. Mindenki anorexiás lesz körülöttem?

- Fogd be a pofád, Malfoy, és takarodj a hülye haverjaidhoz!

Ez az, Harry, így kell ezt csinálni!

- Draco, Harry... már megint? - ér ide Hermione is, kicsit liheg, nem túl edzett. Bezzeg Doris! Az összes porcikáján látszik, hogy sportol! Tökéletes alak, csodás mellek...

- Granger, már megint te? Igazán lekophatnál már - sziszegi Draco, fejével meg valamit int. A lány csak vállat von.

- A folyosón vagyunk, itt úgysem tehettek kárt egymásban.

- Ó igen! De mihelyst elmegyünk innen...

- Ne is reménykedj, Malfoy! Nem bánthatod Harryt! - vágok a szavába, mielőtt Harry kivégzését kezdené ecsetelni. Egy cseppet meglepődött, de hálisten megszólalt a csengő. Benyomulunk a terembe, nem mintha Snape már ott lenne. Hisz még csak most csöngettek, van kerek húsz perce.

Nem mintha annyira várnám már, hogy itt legyen. Örülök, ha minél később kell csak a görbe orrát és a zsíros haját bámulnom. Bezzeg Doris haja! Ó, olyan csillogó! Az ember (legalábbis én biztosan) folyton bele akar túrni. El se tudom képzelni, hogy milyen selymes lehet. Talán Hermionénak meg kellene kérdeznie, hogy milyen sampont használ.

Malfoy leült a szokásos helyére, azt hiszem nekünk is ezt kellene tennünk. De hova megy Harry? Csak nem akar az első padba ülni? Merlin, de! Nagyon nagyon komoly problémája lehet, ha a Görénytől néhány méterre, Snape- től meg néhány centire ül. El kéne rángatnom onnan, és Hermione is segíthetne.

- ' Mione, mi a fenén vigyorogsz? Harry nem normális ezen a héten! Te nem tudod, mi van vele?

- Hagyd csak, Ron - legyint Hermione, én meg ledermedek. Ezek szerint tudja, mi baja van...

- Ülj mellém, Ron, ne foglalkozz Harryvel - mondja csendesen, én viszont nem akarom egész végig a tananyagot hallani plusz egy szájból. Jó lesz nekem a legjobb barát mellett... Snape valamiért nagyon siet, már itt is van. Beáll elém, és így megállapíthatom, hogy így is félelmetes, sőt, rondább, mint messziről. Pedig azt hittem, ehhez nagy teljesítmény kell, de nem. Kedvenc tanárunk végignéz a kis kedvenckéjén, aztán a mi kis kedvenckénken... Jesszusom, most rám néz! Én vajon kinek vagyok a kedvence?

- Mi történt, Mr. Weasley, úgy gondolja, itt elöl jobban melegszik majd fel a sárkányteje? - mosolyog rám gúnyosan, én meg úgy teszek, mintha érteném, és elpirulok – már megszoktam, begyakorolt reakció.

Gyorsan lesütöm a szemem, és inkább a tankönyvet nézem (te jóságos ég, év eleje óta nem vetemedtem ilyesmire). Nem is tudtam, hogy ilyen undorító ábrák vannak benne. Ááá, ez egy futóféreg- agyvelő méretarányos képe?

Ó, végre. Befutott a csoport többi része. Dean és Seamus megrökönyödve bámulnak, de egyikük se merészkedne ide. A helyükben és sem tenném. Bezzeg Parkinson meg Zambini kötelességének érzi, hogy kommentálja a hirtelen helycserénket.

- Weasley, Potter, csak nem akarjátok megfertőzni az ártatlan lelketeket a csúnya mardekárosok közelében?

Haha, nagyon vicces...lenne, ha nem gondolnám, hogy ez a helyzet, és hogy Harry megőrült. Vagy legalábbis totális memóriavesztésben szenved.

- Kopjatok le, semmi közötök hozzá, hogy hol ülünk - védem meg mégis a barátomat. Ezért még Doris is büszke lenne rám.

- Csend legyen! A táblán láthatjátok a hozzávalókat, fogjatok hozzá! - utasít Snape, senki nem szegül ellen, csendes munka veszi kezdetét.

- Én majd idehozom a cuccokat, te addig aprítsd fel a lepkehernyókat! - adja ki a parancsot Harry is, aztán elsétál a szekrényhez. Már meg sem lepődöm, hogy Draco is ott van. Beszélgetnek valamit, fojtottan, nem hallom. A francba, elvágtam az ujjam! Egy kis vér ide vagy oda, mindegy is, most ez is megy bele.

- Képzeld Harry, megismertem egy lányt... - kezdem mesélni darabolás közben, mikor már visszaért a hallgatóság is. - A neve Doris, és valami eszméletlenül szép! Vékony lábai vannak, hosszú, vörös haja, igéző, barna szemei... - Ó, igen, már látom is magam előtt szerelmem arcát! Eldöntöttem, ő lesz az első, akit megcsókolok! Már úgyis itt az ideje lassan... Bár anya azt mondja, nem kell elsietni, és hogy ne érezzem magam rosszul, hogy Fred és George már tizenkét évesen túl voltak rajta, hogy Bill későn kezdte, de harmadikban már barátnője volt, és hogy Ginny végigdugta már a sulit... Ó, nem, itt van Percy, aki még nálam is bénább. Bár, ha nem hozom be ebben az évben a lemaradást, utolsó leszek. Szép kilátások, mit ne mondjak!

- Aha, biztos jó. Bár én jobban szeretem a szőkéket, főleg ha szürke szemük van.

Ez úgy hangzik, mintha egy valóban létező személyről lenne szó. De nincs is a Roxfortban szőke hajú, szürke szemű lány. Szőke kék szemmel még csak akad is, de szürkével? Amúgy is, mi abban a szép? Folyton az az idióta görény jutna róla eszembe. Uhh, és mi van, ha smárolás közben is Malfoyt látnám? Fujj, a gondolattól is rosszul vagyok. De úgy látszik Harryt ez nem zavarja, sőt, mintha éppen újraélné ezt a jelentet. Ki kellene derítenem, hogy ki ez a titokzatos csaj...

- Potter, Weasley, ha abbahagyták az álmodozást egymásról, válaszolhatnának a kérdésre. Felteszem, tudják, hogy mit kérdeztem.

Kérdés? Hermione segíts! Nem tud...miért kellett nekünk az első padba ülni? Így Snape hatalmas orra előtt vagyunk, és még súgni se tudnak nekünk.

Harry segítségkérően néz Malfoyra... mégis mit vár? A szőke csak néz ki a fejéből, ártatlanul és szendén, mintha a világon egy bűne se lenne. Pedig megszületett.

- Ha jól látom, megint beakadt a hálóba két jómadár...

Madár? Ő beszél itt madárról? Úgy néz ki, mint egy rossz denevér. Vagy az mégsem madár?

- Sajnálattal kell közölnöm, hogy tíz pont a... - Snape félbehagyja a mondatot, és érdeklődve pislog az ajtó felé. Ó igen, kopogtattak. Eddig még ez soha nem fordult elő, vajon ki meri zavarni Snivellust?

- Tessék... - kiáltja ki kelletlenül, aztán szemöldöke az egekbe túrázik, repül, mint a madarak.

- Elnézést, hogy megzavartam ezt a csodás bájitaltanórát, Severus - lép be Dumbledore. A griffendélesek fellélegeznek, jobb, mint a rágó, a mardekárosok meg csak vannak, továbbra is, változatlan állapotban.

- Azonban azt hiszem, itt az ideje egy kis felvilágosításnak!

Intett kettőt a pálcájával, az egyikkel széthúzta a függönyöket, a másikkal bezárta az ajtót. Vagy a napfényt akarta benntartani, vagy a diákokat. Esetleg Snape is felmerülhet.

- Hogy mit akar csinálni?- Snape úgy néz ki, mintha megitta volna a főzetünket, ami az előírt mohazöld helyett citromsárgában pompázik és még szikrázik is egy kicsit. Biztos nagyon savanyú.

- Nos, mint már mondtam, úgy érzem, itt az ideje, hogy a mi nagyra becsült diákjainkat felvilágosítsuk. Ezért vagyok most itt, persze szívesen átadom a feladatot, ha gondot jelent, hogy az óráját használom - Dumbledore ártatlanul mosolyog, Snape meg elsápad, és még a padban is meg kell kapaszkodnia. Csak nem érzi ennyire megtisztelőnek a feladatot?

- Nem, nyugodtan mondja el, amit akar. Már majdnem mindenki végzett a főzettel, aki meg nem, azé már úgyis használhatatlan - Snape vasvillaszemekkel néz ránk és a sárga főzetünkre, ami mintha bűntudata lenne, egyre jobban hányja a szikrákat, mutatva, hogy ő igenis tud valamit.

- Remek, akkor, ha nincs más kifogás, kezdhetem is.

Ó, végre megtudom, mégis mi zajlik ott!

- Nos akkor lássuk a méheket és a virágokat... Mikor egy kicsi méh céltalanul repked, és meglát egy szép, színes virágot, odamegy hozzá, körbe táncolja, majd, ha a kisvirág kitárja neki szirmait, a méhecske beszáll, és begyűjti a virágport, megtermékenyítve a kisvirágot - meséli hatalmas beleéléssel az öreg, az én szemeim előtt pedig megjelenik egy kis Doris- virág, én meg fekete- sárga ruhában körbeugrálom...

- Ez a természet rendje. Egyszer – előbb, vagy utóbb – minden méhecske talál egy virágot. Ám - sóhajt egy nagyot- vannak olyan méhecskék, akiket jobban érdekel a fullánk, mint a szirmok.

Csak szerintem kezdett el Harry vörösödni? Pedig ő már megcsókolta Chot...

- De ezekkel a méhecskékkel sincs semmi baj! Hisz van két virág, aki egymásba hajol, és van két méh, aki... khm...

Snape is beadta a derekát, elsápadt, de még hogy!

Kicsit mintha feldúlt lenne, pedig nem hinném, hogy ez pont őt érintené. Meggyőződésem, hogy nincs olyan virág, ami egyetlen szirmát is megmozdítaná a Snape- méhecske táncára. Az már más kérdés, hogy egy másik méh mit szól egy Snivellus fullánkhoz... uhh... az ötlet is borzalmas. Talán ez jutott Harry eszébe is, a feje már olyan színű, mint a hajam, pedig ezt az arcszínt eddig csak én produkáltam. Megjegyzem neki jobban áll, mint nekem, nem üti annyira a haja. Hermione meg majd' megfullad a röhögéstől, csak tudnám, mi ilyen vicces. Snape kezd úrrá lenni egy kicsit az érzelmein (nem hittem volna, hogy vannak neki ilyenek), bár a keze még remeg. Upsz, igen, annak a tintatartónak is szólhattam volna, akkor talán nem köt ki a földön.

- Nos, azt hiszem én végeztem is. További jó órát, és ne felejtsétek a méhecskéket és a virágokat- Dumbledore már kint is van. Mi meg próbálunk túllépni a döbbeneten.

- Hát hallhattátok... - állt fel Snape, és kissé rekedten, de elkezdte a mondatot. - Potter, remélem, tanultál a dologból. Ms Granger, maga meg mit tart olyan viccesnek? Ennyi új információt még egy órán sem hallott, igaz?

Szegény Hermione abbahagyta a röhögést, és kedvesen elpirult. Lesütötte a fejét, és babrálni kezdett a kezeivel. Szemei úgy csillogtak, mintha bármely pillanatban végzetes csapást mérhetne Snape- re... Vagy már el sem látok odáig?

- Weasley, maga felfogta a tanulságot?

- Ta- tanulságot, professzor? - A francba is, nem mondták, hogy le kell szűrni a mese morálját! Jézusom, hol tanultam ezt a szót?

- Igen, Weasley, vagy már a hallása sem jó? - húzza gúnyos félmosolyra a száját Snape. - Mindenki, kifelé, vége az órának. Weasley, te maradsz, és felpucolod a tintát - közli a büntetést, aztán elsuhan. Mindenki kifelé rohan, Snape inkább csengő után, mint előtt enged ki, úgyhogy kiélvezik a szünetet, ami nekem pucolással fog telni.

Na jó, álljunk neki. Ez végül is csak tinta, Snape rosszabbat is takaríttatott már fel velem a padlóról. Megyek a vödörért és a rongyért a szertárba, komolyan meg kellene már tanulnom néhány háztartási varázsigét. Bár gyanítom, hogy Snape elvenné a pálcámat, ha varázslattal próbálnám megcsinálni a büntetéseit.

Mi ez? Ki maradt itt?

- Harry, ugye nem felejtetted el?

Harry? Kivel van? Olyan furcsa ez a hang, mintha már hallottam volna. De nem tudom...valahogy nem stimmel vele valami.

- Nem, hogy is felejthettem volna?

Jobb lesz, ha megnézem. A mi kis üdvöskénk se viselkedik így normálisan. Bár mostanában ez a megszokott. Már kint is vagyo...

- Malfoy? Mi a fene...?

Harry kb. két centire áll attól, az undorító görénytől. Mi az eget csinálnak? Harry elvörösödik, kezd már belejönni, és egyből a hajam árnyalatát veszi fel. Gyorsan ellép a mardekárostól, hála Merlinnek. Én nem bírtam volna eddig sem.

- Ron...izé...téged vártalak, Malfoy meg belémkötött - na, így már érthető, én is legszívesebben beverném a képét. - Hülye barom - teszi hozzá Harry Malfoynak címezve, aki csodák csodájára, felhúzza az orrát és sértődötten kisiet a teremből.

- Kész... készen vagy? - kérdezi Harry zavartan, de nem néz rám, a csukódó ajtót bámulja. - Segítsek, Ron?

- Egy fél perc, és kész vagyok - válaszolok nagy sóhajjal, és még párat dörzsölök a padlón, és már ragyog is. Na jó, nem, csak szétkentem az egészet, de majd beküldöm Hermionét, és ő eltünteti.

- Mehetünk is - állok fel, és kisietünk a teremből; irány a mágiatöri terem!

HP/DM

- Jaj, Harry, Doris, annyira, de annyira csodálatos! Egyszerűen fenséges! - áradozom Harrynek, aki rám sem bagózik, csak fekszik a díványon, lábait a karfán keresztbe teszi, ingét félig kigombolta, nyakkendője meglazítva hull alá. Ha ezt Ginny meglátná!

Nem, nem most fogom elképzelni, hogy mit szólna a húgom a legjobb barátom látványához, mert erős a gyanúm, hogy a száját nem beszédre használná. De Harrynek úgyis ott van az a szőke hajú, szürke szemű csaj, akiről a múltkor beszélt. Ki akarom deríteni, hogy ki az. Mivel nem jár a Roxfortba (hacsak nem egy elsőéves...Merlinre, ugye nem?), valószínűleg egy mugli lány. Nah, ezért a gondolatmenetért még Hermione is büszke lenne rám.

- Harry, nem akarsz nekem elmesélni valamit?

Felkapja a fejét, és hirtelen köhögőrohamot kap. Ez jó jel? Ööö...nem vagyok biztos benne...

- Honnan tudod...izé...ki mondta el neked?

- De hát, a múltkor te áradoztál nekem arról a szőke hajú, szürke szemű csajról. Szóval ki ő?

- Mi? Ki?- kicsit zavarodottnak látszik. Pedig ha engem álmaim nőjéről kérdeznek (óóóó Doris), én legalább fél óráig tudok megállás nélkül beszélni róla. A gyönyörű hajáról, a szikrázó szeméről, a formás melléről, és az alakjáról, a szája ívéről, a pici kezéről, a lágy hangjáról, a...

Kicsit elkalandoztam.

- Te mondtad, hogy milyen szép az a szőke haj, a szürke szemek... Hát már erre sem emlékszel? - kérdezem kissé durcásan. A kommunikálásunk kezd a „Jó reggelt!"- re korlátozódni, és ez így nem jó. Valamit nem mond el nekem... Ki kell derítenem a csaj nevét. Vagy hátha Hermione tudja!

- Egy perc! - szólok oda Harrynek, aki épp szóra nyitotta a száját, de most becsukta. Na mindegy, én felrohanok egyetlen mindentudómhoz.

- Hermione, Hermione! - kiáltom eszeveszetten, és lehuppanok mellé. Az rejtély, hogy hogyan jutottam fel a megbűvöld lépcsőn, de sikerült, és ez a lényeg. - Ki az? Kibe szerelmes Harry?

- Öhm, Ron...

- Annyit tudok, hogy egy szőke hajú, szürke szemű lány... - hadarom sietősen.

- Lány? - ül ki megdöbbenés az arcára. - Úgy értem, nem ismerek ilyen lányt, Ron. Biztosan valami... mugli csaj lehet - válaszol, de megint elvörösödik. Talán titkon szerelmes Harrybe, és most féltékeny? Áh, Ron, imádom az eszed!

- Hát...akkor, ha te se tudod...- be se fejezem, indulok vissza Harryhez, hátha feldolgozta már az előbbi sokkot, és ki lehet húzni belőle két értelmes mondatot. Nos, nem úgy néz ki. Harry maga elé mered és mintha valamit motyogna a térdének. Kísértetiesen hasonlít Siporra.

- Szóval, sikerült végre előbányásznod az emlékeid közül, hogy ki az a lány, aki miatt, már hetek óta furcsán viselkedsz?- muszáj rákérdeznem nyíltan, mert úgy tűnik magától sosem fog eljutni eddig.

- Ron, én nem...- kezdi alig hallhatóan. A napnál is világosabb, hogy ő még nem jött rá, hogy odavan a csajért, úgyhogy megspórolom neki az "én nem vagyok szerelmes belé, hogy gondolhatsz ilyet" szöveget.

- Oké, gyere, menjünk le ebédelni. Én már farkaséhes vagyok- kivágtatok a klubhelyiségből, aztán a folyosó végénél hallom, hogy Harry is követ.

- Idefigyelj, Ron! Nem úgy van, ahogy gondolod!

Próbál magyarázkodni, de engem nem ver át. Tudom, milyen, ha valaki szerelmes, és azt is tudom, hogy néha milyen jó eltitkolni. De nekem ne adjon be semmilyen süket terelődumát!

- Figyelj már egy kicsit! - borul ki kissé, én megállok, és kíváncsian nézek rá. Eddig kb. három héten keresztül ismételtem meg én is ezt a mondatot, de ő felém sem pillantott. De milyen a jó barát? Megáll, és meghallgat. No igen, sosem tartottam magam jónak semmiből.

- Én tényleg szerelmes vagyok...

Na igen, ezt próbálom elmagyarázni neked, te őrült!

- De nem abba, akit hiszel... - zavartan vakarja a fejét. Úristen, mi van, ha kiderül, hogy Hermionéval jár? Vagy... vagy... Dorisszal! Atyaég, hogy erre még nem gondoltam! Ellopta a csajom és a legjobb lánybarátnőm! Mekkora egy...

- Harry! - Remek, már csak ő hiányzott... Tudnám minek örül ennyire! Úgy fut ide, mint a szerelmes filmekben a lányka a réten.

- Harry, hát itt vagy!

Kész, végem van. Draco Harry nyakába ugrott!

- Malfoy, te bevettél valamit? Azonnal szállj le Harryről! - szólok keményen, és előkapom a pálcám. A szőke csak hebeg, Harry meg nagy levegőt vesz.

- Kicsim, magunkra hagynál egy percre?

Öööö...tessék?Izé, mi?Rosszul hallottam. Biztos rosszul hallottam. Vagy félreértettem valamit. Igen. Vagy megsüketültem, vagy megőrültem. De mindegyik jobb, mint az, amit értettem. Harry bocsánatkérőn néz rám. De nem..

- Öööö - milyen értelmes vagyok hirtelen - mit is mondtál?

Ez az utolsó reményem. Mondd, hogy köcsögöt mondtál...nem kicsimet. A köcsög annyival szebb szó!

- Most akartam elmagyarázni neked, hogy te félreértettél a múltkor bájitaltan előtt. Én nem vagyok szerelmes egy szőke hajú, szürke szemű lányba. Az egyetlen, akit szeretek, az Draco. A szőke, szürke szemű _fiú_. Itt a különbség - sóhajt Harry, én meg érzem, hogy összerogyok.

- Vigyük fel a gyengélkedőre, gyorsan, siessünk, amíg... - ez volt az utolsó, amit hallottam, aztán minden elsötétült...

HP/DM

_(Draco szemszögéből)_

Nem mondta el neki! Ezt nem hiszem el! Egy hét alatt egyszer sem jutott odáig, hogy kinyögje:

"- Ron, Dracot baszom. És komolyan gondolom."

Nem, ez túl egyszerű lett volna. Pedig még meg is kértem rá. Miután az igazgató bejött és áradozott nekünk a fullánk x fullánk szépségeiről, igazán ő is beláthatta volna, hogy nem tarthatja titokban a kapcsolatunkat.

Azt ígérte, ma mindenképpen elmondja... A francba is, elkerülhettük volna ezt az egészet! Nekem semmi komoly bajom nincs Ronnal... jó, persze, csóró, véráruló, csúnya, és olyan kis vesztes típus... De ha Harrynek ez kell, hát tessék, nem szólok bele! És most itt fekszik ezen a nyamvadt ágyon, félholtan, az idegrendszere pedig rostokra szakadt. Vagy legalábbis meglepődött (az idegrendszer is). De kinek van most kedve itt lenni? Harry azt ígérte, megkaphatom a fullánkját... Méhcsípést akarok!

Végre én is bemehetek a gyengélkedőre. Ron hullafehéren (milyen érdekes szín, eddig csak vörösen láttam) fekszik az egyik ágyon, Harry drága meg mellette ül, és nagyon nagyon szerencsétlenül néz ki.

- Szia Harry- oh, nem akartam megijeszteni.

- Szia Kicsim, és ne haragudj...Tudod, hogy nem akartalak megbántani azzal az elküldős dologgal...Én csak...Szóval, nem volt alkalmam elmondani Ronnak...Ugye

nem haragszol?

- Hát, ami azt illeti... - húzom el látványosan a számat, imádom, mikor ki akar engesztelni. Leülök mellé, és hozzábújok.

- Most kap egy kis nyugtatót – tör be Madame Pomfrey a szobába, kicsit meglepett minket, úgyhogy nem volt idő szétrebbenni. - Pár óráig aludni fog, maradjanak mellette, nekem dolgom van - adta ki az utasítást, belenyomta Ron szájába a gyógyszert, majd kifelé indult.

- Albus meg az ő méhecskéi! Mondtam, hogy nekem kéne tartani... - motyogja alig hallhatóan, majd becsukja maga mögött az ajtót.

- Nem lesz semmi baja - simítom végig Harry arcát, akinek egyből felcsillan a szeme. Magához húz, és szorosan átölel. Én végignézek a szobán, és hagyom dolgozni a Malfoy géneket.

- Nézd mennyi szabad ágy! - szakadok ki az ölelésből, Harry pedig mosolyra húzza a száját. Csak bólint egyet, aztán ajkait az én vigyorgó számra tapasztja.


End file.
